In the Owl's Shadow
by Houyoku
Summary: This is the story of the owl that seems to appear every corner. The one who is willing to guide those who are helplessly lost in their quest. His name is Kaebora Gaebora. This is his story.


****

In the Owl's Shadow

(C) The Legend of Zelda

Original Ideas copyrighted to Nintendo

By Becki

Well, here I am with more of my one-shots ^^; This is somewhat a story that runs along _Child of Destiny_, (but I don't think anybody read it, but.. it's mostly for the fun of it all ^^;). That was a really old fanfic, so I think this'll most likely be a lot better. A lot. 

Let's see.. yeah, I think that's all I'll have to address oO; Reviews are always appreciated, it lets me know that people are actually reading this.. thing... -_-;

~Becki

\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

_Is there somewhere else.. somewhere in this land... that I belong... How long as the word 'adventure' caught the attention of my ears.. of all interest deep in my mind..? One day.... One day..._

Lazily drawn against the soft carpeting of the lively grass, was sprawled a boy. A boy of unruly locks of rich brown hair. Curly strands cast into his eyes and winding over his brow. His eyes were closed, face turned towards the sky and the sunlight. His breathing was deep, each breath like a deep sigh uttered to the silence of this realm. His hands were bent at the elbow where his palms rested as a pillow for his head. 

Then he opened his eyes. Sharp gaze of golden irises bending and playing with the light. His face remained mystified in expression, soft and skeptical. Slowly he rose, the grass shavings falling as he sat up. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his face with a clean hand. Looking up once more, he stared down toward the waters of the vast lake of Hylia. The sparkle teased his eyes in a lustrous contest, and they won triumphantly as he turned his head aside. 

Then he sighed. A meaningful sigh which ran deep into his lungs. Perhaps.. he had his mind in the clouds after all. As a surviving relative of the Lord of Hyrule, he was expected to be deep in the fate of solemnity, far into his studies and military education. But he _was_ highly educated. A clever and intelligent boy, the silent types who sit and think to themselves, busy themselves with books and scrolls. The scent of fresh ink and new parchment was not a stranger to him.

The sun was fading, as the day drew away into the cooler evening. Startled, he got up and came to the edge of the waters one last time before he left. Dipping sore hands into the clear waters, he splashed his face with the crisp liquid. Wiping his face off and flicking the excess water back into the lake, he stared at his bending reflection. 

His face stared back, as it always did. Soaked bangs fell into his face across elegant eyebrows and a cleanly curving nose. His distinct eyes between the curtain of his hair glittered unfalteringly. He narrowed them, lowering his head.

_When will... I no longer be a captive to my own ambitions..?_

Something shattered his thoughts as a sound entered his ears with a hollow cry. Startled, he looked up to look for the culprit who had destroyed the silence. Water still fell from his face to the pools below.

An owl.

A large bird with huge eyes and black pupils. With an unblinking stare, the bird gazed back, silent wings tucked under the bed of petite feathers. But surely.. he frowned. Surely it was too late for owls to be hunting during this time..?

He blinked and shook his head, then stared up again. The owl had vanished. Not to say that it had departed, but it was simply no longer there. This boy had a mind of simple logic. He scoured the skies with his eyes, but found no possible escape for the bird to have flown without him noticing. Remembering the late hour, the boy groaned and took up his pack, making his short journey back home. 

\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

Sighing at his luck in just catching the gate before the drawbridge rose, the boy gathered the strap from his bag higher up his shoulder to keep it secure. It was during the festival in the town of Hyrule, and the lights and decorations fluttered through the streets despite the whispers of war all around them. 

"Kaebora!" Someone called cheerfully. The boy turned to get a glimpse of a woman with long gleaming honey-colored hair. She was very feminine and beautiful in form, eyes bright and vibrant. Kaebora grinned slightly.

"Lady Rhyn! What is it?" He asked cocking his head to one side with an immature expression. Rhyn laughed and held a jar in her hands.

"Kaebora, I made some more marmalade for you and your uncle. I understand things have been busier than usual and you must be tired of the servant's cooking." 

"Oh! But you needn't worry. You have a child of your own to take care of." The boy said surprised, but the woman pressed the jar into his hands nevertheless.

"Take it. I have plenty more. And my son's date of Naming is coming soon. I hope you will be there for the ceremony?" She invited with a friendly tone. He took the jar thankfully and shook his head.

"Of course.. and Lord Liam?" 

"He's a bit more weary than usual, but he's doing well." She said, but there was a bit uncertainty in her tone as she spoke of her husband. As the sun's last dying rays gave out on the boy's face, he looked up in surprise.

"Oh! I better be going."

"I'm sorry to have kept you." Rhyn apologized. "I must return as well. I hope to see you for the rest of the festival!" With that she disappeared back into the crowd of eager people. Kaebora stood their stupefied for a moment, holding the jar in his hand. 

Rhyn was such a nice lady. Always thoughtful and friendly, it was no wonder she was easily loved by the people. She did have a trace of noble blood running through her veins, but she had chosen to live a humble life with he who she had loved most. If there would be any stereotype for a mother, it was she. 

As he pondered these things, he suddenly remembered the time and sped back through the crowds.

Clumsily fiddling with his bag he gently dropped the jar in and laced it back together while running at the same time. As he was doing this, he hardly realized that the crowds had lessened as he went through. When he finally slung his bag on his back again, he found himself alone in the desolate side of town. The shivers of some dark nostalgia flooded his spine, a prickly feeling stabbing his skin. It was cold.. so cold.

He almost heard it, the cries echoing to a forlorn silence. Realizing that he had stumbled into the wrong area of town, he started to turn, when there was a howling sound in his ears. 

_This place.._

A area in the alley were soot covered the ground. Dry leaves which crumbled and fell. 

The fires which had devoured this place years ago...

That night still lingered in his mind.. the night where his entire family had been wiped away from his reach. The hungry tongues of fire still planted in his vision, the scalding flames at his back. Why couldn't he.. just forget it..?

The scars from deep burns lay implanted in his back for eternity. They would make sure he didn't forget his loss.

Covering his face, he backed away. 

_Away. Away with you.._

Dipping into the sudden darkness, he fled home. 

\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The cold voice echoed through the dank room. 

"I apologize, Uncle." Kaebora answered feebly, knowing this was his just reward for being so late. The sun had long ago sunk into its slumber, and the stars began to roam the night sky. The boy's face was still dirty, and his hands numb from the cold.

"You will have supper in your chambers. Good night." The lord replied stiffly before waving his hand in a cold dismissal. Kaebora wanted to say more, but as he watched his uncle continue writing, every scratch of the pen also bid Kaebora's courage farewell. 

So he bowed his head and left immediately.

And as he did so, his hands were clenched so hard until the nails of his fingers bit into the skin of his palm. It was unfair. He could never say anything that he wished to express in front of the Lord of Hyrule. His uncle was a man he both feared and respected. But it was a fear unhealthy for a family relationship.

But he did not retire to his chambers. Instead, he went to the library. 

He had his special place behind the layers of bookshelves and desks. His secret place where he read for so long and wrote lengthy responses. Pushing the shelf forward to pivot around the corner where it met another bookshelf, there was a crack for a boy as lean as he could pass through. After he had done so, he pushed the shelf back in its accustomed place.

There was a window which let in the bright moonlight. A few pencils had been scattered across the ground with parchment which had been scribbled on. Grabbing a random book from a random shelf, he opened it in the middle and began to read.

He wanted to read something.. anything! The words caught his eyes and took him closer into the text. The format of the text written down was in the form of a poem of some kind. Vaguely interested, his eyes scanned the words.

It did not take him long to realize he was reading a prophecy. Deeply interested at this point, he continued to read the stanzas. 

__

In the time of unknowing darkness,

comes the time of unknowing hope,

in the time of confusion and blindness,

comes those who open the eyes,

for the three remain hidden, 

to be found by the true guide.

Victory shall rise on wide wings,

even as the bell of doom rings,

The child who destiny marks,

shall be by the dream harks,

but all in time, Land of Hyrule,

For the faith ever will be tool.

\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

"Kaebora! Curse it, boy, wake up!" The boy woke up with a shock, and looked instantly for the voice. The door pounded again.

"Do you hear me? Open this door!" Quickly he snapped up and unlocked the door. His room was still in the frozen light, a simple room furnished neatly.

"Uncle!" He said in surprise as he saw the face. The lord held a candle stick in his hand and was still in his night robe. He seemed serious and did not look so pleased.

"Get dressed. Quickly!" The boy swallowed back any questions and did what he was told. Before he had scarcely finished, his Uncle snatched him by the arm and pulled him down the hall. As the boy hopped down to try and get his other foot in the boot, he heard noises outside.

A mob?

Angry shouts and startled screams. Kaebora also noticed with an apprehensive gaze that no servants were there to escort them.. wherever they were going. The lord of Hyrule through open the back door of the mansion. Outside it was pouring, and Kaebora could see a carriage waiting on the side of the mansion on the road. The there was something else under the rain. 

Fire! It licked the west side of town. More flames ignited as he could see men with torches. Completely nervous, he shuddered and looked at his uncle.

"U-uncle..?"

"No questions! Just do as you are told!" He threw the candlestick aside and the flames went out with a sharp hiss. The lord gestured towards the carriage and almost through the boy in. Frightened and unsure of what was happening, he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the vehicle move down. The horses seemed frightened as well, for the driver had trouble keeping the beasts in line.

Kaebora looked up again and gathered the courage to look out of the window. Below the hill, he could see the group of people dim through the rain. Swallowing, he forced himself to watch. 

The driver cracked his whip suddenly and the horses bolted. Jerking back, Kaebora could see the horrendous scene outside flicker passed the window. 

Then.. something caused his stomach to lurch. 

Outside, there was Rhyn holding a bundle that was most likely her child. She was in the middle of the fray. Guiding his eyes back and forth from her to the others, he knew instantly that they would not spare her.

The carriage bumped violently against the ground. Without thinking, Kaebora slammed open the door and tumbled out. Getting to his feet, he heard his uncle call his name, the cold voice above the pounding rain. 

When he gazed up once more, he saw Rhyn look around hastily, fear in her eyes. The young mother held tightly onto the bundle. Kaebora wanted to get up, but as he had fallen his legs had slammed into the ground. 

His leg throbbed with the cold and the bruise which began to pulsate on his knee from the fall. He was unsafe here. His first instinct as a pacifist was to hide.

"No." He said to himself, fist tight. The scars on his back felt just as painful as they had years ago. He felt furious at himself. Always dreaming away the days with the hope of adventure. Here he was afraid to come to the aid of his dear friend.

Getting up, he forced himself towards Rhyn. But to his surprise, he saw that she had mounted a mare which seemed to have come from nowhere. With a swell of hope, he thought that she could escape harmlessly.

As the horse bolted away, to Kaebora's horror, he heard the archers advancing. They had arrows nocked in their bows, prepared to shoot down the woman who fled.

Blind to his own fate, Kaebora wanted nothing than for her to escape. He stumbled down the hill towards the falling town. When he fell for the last time, he could not get back up. His leg was surely broken.

But Rhyn was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Unsure of what to do, he felt that it was a foolish thing to do, jumping out of the carriage when things would have ended for the better.

"I am.. a fool." Came the words he uttered bitterly. 

If things could not get any better, one of the soldiers from the rebellious group spotted him. With a few yells, more men came over with their sharp swords and long lances. 

Kaebora closed his eyes.

__

\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

_"Awake, Kaebora! Rise!" _

Music..?

Light notes danced upon a lovely melody, and the voice which whispered to him was like a song itself. But unlike the voice he was used to, it was gentle and kind. 

He opened his eyes.

Surely.. surely he was dead? He felt the cold slap of pain at his legs, unwilling to free its grasp. He moaned and fell instantly as he had tried to get up.

"Don't move.." Came another voice. This one was soft, like a bird in the morning. Kaebora looked up. There were three figures standing by him, all shining in a bright radiance. Each resembled a beautiful women. 

The lady on the farthest left was wearing pale green. Her hair was brighter than emeralds, eyes like the golden sun. 

The middle was shortest of the three, robed in blue which could easily defeat the night's cloak in splendor. Long sapphire hair fell from her shoulders.

The last was dressed in red. A calm red and a well built frame. Her hair was curly in a scarlet hue and tied up. She had crimson lips and dark eyes.

"W-what..?" Kaebora croaked, and he saw blood pooling beneath him. One of the womanly figures, the one with a red glow dipped down.

"Do not speak." She said. Her voice was stronger than the other two, commanding yet motherly. Kaebora obeyed, but could not suppress the whimper as he felt the explosion of pain in his stomach. He knew at once who these women were. 

The goddesses watched him with silent orbs and Nayru was the first to speak, the wisest.

"You have longed for adventure, but victory has a price." She said in a soothing tone. "The price could have been your life."

"Could_ have?" He forgot his order of silence and the words stumbled out. Were they.. going to revive him? _

"You have a choice. Do you wish.. to pass on, away from this world..?"

"..." Kaebora was silent. What did_ he want?_

"For you have proven worthy." Farore said warmly. "Your courage is valorous." 

"What.. do you want from me, if.. I choose not to die?" Kaebora asked fearfully, staring up at them with his golden eyes.

"You will take on another incarnation." Din replied. "For your work may not end now in death. There is a child who you must guide, a child whose destiny is already sealed."

"And is mine?" Fear had not taken leave of his tone. Farore smiled and bent down slightly.

"It is."

"Then.. why ask me..?" Kaebora asked apprehensively, lowering his gaze. There was a silence as the bright beings remained still. The wind was cold. The town of Hyrule was gone. The skeletons of the once high buildings lay in their grave on the soot covered ground. Blood was splattered and shattered weapons scattered. 

"Then I will follow my destiny." Kaebora said bitterly. "Whatever it may be."

"Then follow it well, Kaebora. From now on, you shall be called Kaebora Gaebora." The winds around him then began to glow, swirling in the clear air. 

And all pain left him. There were strands of silver flaring around with bright light, and he felt strength in his arms. There was a new instinct in him. The desire to guide and to fly.

Elated, he raised his arms and embraced the warm wind. There was sunlight which began to peak down from the dark clouds. And his wings touched the light. The new feeling was blissful, filling him with unknown joy.

And, he flew. 

__

\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

Haha, quite possibly the worst fanfiction I have ever written in my life ^__^;; Yup, so I decided to write about that stalker owl, so what? T_T Most of this is from my imagination, but all the game (OoT) told me was that Kaebora Gaebora was actually a god of some sort. Soo.. yeah ^^; Please review even though this stinks royally ^~;


End file.
